


Super-Blue

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Super-blue' is Steph's second favourite colour, right after 'eggplant-purple'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCU Femslash Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html?thread=244830#t244830) "Steph/Kara, Kara's costume shows a lot of flesh, Steph probably shouldn't find herself so distracted by that".

Steph’s Batgirl costume is never going to feel like anything other than neck-to-toe armour. But compared to the Spoiler outfit and her spell in Cass’ version of the Batgirl suit, it’s still a breath of fresh air. Sort of literally, because for once there’s nothing covering Steph’s mouth, so she can suck in all the dirty, polluted Gotham air she wants without a fabric filter in the way.

So in that sense, her Batgirl costume feels less constricting than anything she’s worn in her entire career of punching bad guys and throwing herself off of rooftops.

But it’s got nothing on Kara’s costume.

Of course, Kara doesn’t _need_ armour. So there’s no tactical reason for her to be wearing it.

But she also doesn’t _need_ to have all that skin on display. Lean but _strong_ thighs, tanned and taut stomach. All right _there_ , begging for Steph’s gaze.

Kara chose her uniform, belly shirt and skirt, simply because she likes it.

Steph likes it too.

A _lot_.

And maybe it _is_ tactical, because if the villains Kara faces get even half as distracted as Steph tends to do when all that perfect, _perfect_ skin is in reach, then taking them out must be easy as anything.

Kara’s good at making things look easy.

Kara’s good at making things look _good_.

Because if it was Steph sprawled out across the rooftop, her shoulders would probably be aching against the hard surface and her hair would be catching in the grit and she’d be sweaty and awkward and uncomfortable.

But because it’s _Kara_ lying back against the roof, knees up and feet planted either side of Steph’s hips, she looks like an oil painting, or maybe the best kind of porn. The kind with something resembling a plot and maybe even some almost-cinematography, where nobody gets peed on even a little bit.

Chick porn, Wendy calls it. Steph can’t really remember how that conversation even started, but now is _so_ not the time to be thinking about that, because Kara’s calf is running up Steph’s arm, which means her skirt is falling and folding a little higher up her thigh. In the dim moonlight, it creates this really amazing, really _tempting_ shadow between Kara’s legs.

Steph briefly contemplates flicking the cowl lenses to night vision, but that seems like overkill.

Especially when she can lean down, hands tugging at Kara’s hips. Which just lift off the ground, easy as anything, because Kara’s helpful like that. Her shoulders pressed to the rooftop, back arched, floating her legs up until the backs of her knees are pressed against Steph’s shoulders. Easing some of her weight down, but not all of it. Just enough to make Steph _feel_ it, make her feel surrounded by Kara’s warmth.

Steph runs her hands up Kara’s thighs. Slowly, not because she wants to tease, but because she can’t stop staring at the contrast of her black gauntlets, solidly reinforced across the knuckles, moving over all that _flesh_. It makes Kara’s skin look human, _vulnerable_ , even though Steph knows it isn’t. Knows that if she wasn’t wearing the gauntlets, she could scratch her fingernails there as hard as she dared and there’d still be no mark to show for it.

It kind of makes her want to actually grow her nails long, just to try.

Steph’s hands feel clumsy and too big when she hooks her thumbs under the edge of Kara’s skirt, but Kara only shifts beneath her, sighing slightly, as Steph pushes the material up around her waist.

Blue shorts underneath, the same blue as Kara’s skirt. Super-blue, Steph always calls it in her mind. _Kara_ -blue.

And she only really registers that she’s leaning forward when she hears the slide of Kara’s legs either side of her ears, the inside of Kara’s thighs brushing against the cowl.

Kara’s skin always smells like ozone and what Steph thinks of as the scent of sunshine and also something sweet, something that makes Steph’s mouth want to water. Steph kind of wants to turn her head, rub her cheek against Kara’s thigh, but there’s an even bigger part of her that’s too captivated by those super-blue shorts.

Kara sighs again, a little louder this time, when Steph breathes over the material.

Super-blue is darker than sky-blue, not quite as deep as royal-blue, but here in the light of the moon and the faint glow of streetlights, the shadow of Steph’s cowl falling between Kara’s legs, it looks like a blue-tinted grey. Like ice and steel, like it should be cold and hard, but when Steph presses her mouth there, there’s heat and softness and Steph can’t help the groan that slips between her lips.

Kara gasps, legs fidgeting until her ankles are crossed over Steph’s back, and that just makes Steph groan all the louder.

Her lips move restlessly, licking and sucking the fabric into her mouth, nuzzling and tonguing until it stops tasting like cotton and fabric softener and starts tasting like _Kara_. One hand on Kara’s hip, the other digging into the gritty surface of the roof, and Kara’s making these incredible sounds, soft, helpless, _happy_ sounds. Pressing her hips up against Steph’s mouth, her heels bouncing against Steph’s back with each movement, and that’s going to leave some interesting bruises.

Steph already knows she’ll be spending tomorrow twisting and turning in front of the mirror, watching the blossom of each bruise against her skin, poking at them just to remember the _ache_.

And Kara’s growing a little frantic with it now, which makes Steph need to _rush_. Trying for more, even though she knows she’ll _never_ get enough, and she should probably be worried, or at least embarrassed, about just how _addicted_ she is to this. To Kara’s noises, and Kara’s taste, and Kara’s _everything_.

But she can’t bring herself to care, not now, not with Kara’s voice getting rougher, more urgent. Steph’s arm wraps low around Kara’s stomach, pulling her hips higher, pulling her _closer_. Rubbing her mouth there, panting wetly, her pulse thundering in her head and between her own legs. Just the slightest edge of her teeth scraping accidentally, not hard or anything like that, but Kara shouts and bucks and Steph can hear herself moaning continuously now, her voice muffled by fabric.

Opening her mouth that little bit wider, and this time it’s very much on purpose when she lets her teeth press down. Still not hard, she’d never want to hurt Kara, even if she knows she couldn’t if she tried. Just enough force that it’s impossible not to feel it, even through the shorts, sudden drag of solid pressure, and Kara bucks again, legs squeezing either side of Steph’s head. Heat overwhelming under her tongue as Kara makes a sound that’s almost like a high-pitched _howl_ , raising all the hair on Steph’s arms and making her squirm and press her own thighs together as Kara shakes and comes against her.

It’s rare to hear a Kryptonian panting, which just makes Steph savour the noise all the more.

She pulls back, just until it’s Kara’s knees over her shoulders again, rather than her thighs. Kara is flushed and smiling, eyes a little dazed, arms thrown up over her head.

There are claw marks in the surface of the rooftop.

And that super-blue between Kara’s legs is darker now, a damp patch of heat that’s part-Steph, part-Kara, and all sex. It’s not quite black, even in the poor light.

It’s purple, Steph decides, a deep, delicious purple, and she can’t quite hide her proud smirk because that’s just awesome.

Hell, it’s _super._


End file.
